A Crystal Cavern Myth?
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Megan hears a legend that makes her very nervous, a new uncle steps in to help her. Written by guestsurprise per my request. I only posted it for them. :)


**A story I asked guestsurprise for. Thank you so much, Amiga! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Sasha, Rachel, and Megan belong to me.**

* * *

 **A Crystal Cavern Myth?**

Megan was ready for the best field trip ever. She was going to visit the crystal caverns with her school for a night field trip in two days. She was all excited to go when she heard some of the kids talking about the legendary crystal cavern beast. A beast made entirely of crystals that would bite its victims with its crystal teeth until they became crystal beasts like him!  
Now the field trip didn't sound very fun.

"I, uh…I think I'll pass on this trip." Megan mumbled under her breath.

"What? Honey, the field trip is in two days and you said you really, really wanted to go." Sasha replied.

"I, uh, changed my mind." Megan replied quickly, now walking back up the stairs.

"Now what's gotten into her?" Sasha thought out loud.

"Who?" Ditto asked, now walking in and seeing Sasha pondering.

"Well, Megan was all excited to go and see the crystal caverns with her school and now she doesn't want to."

"Hmmm, that's strange. I'll keep my ears open," Ditto promised.

"Thanks, buddy," Sasha grinned, now bending down and kissing him on the head, making him blush.

 _Meanwhile…_

Megan was walking down the dark hallway of the mansion when she heard something like the twinkling of crystals.

"What's that? All that glass should be downstairs." She thought, now following the sound. She followed the sound to a room that had a purple glow coming from under the door.

"Wow," she gasped. Curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the door and walked into the beautiful room. The room was filled with beautiful, shiny purple crystals. They covered the walls and most of the floor. "This place is beautiful!" Megan gasped.

So beautiful in fact that she had to pick one to take with her. She had to tell Rachel and Sasha about the crystal filled room. Now the problem was which crystal to pick.

"Hmmm, I think I'll pick…this one!" She smiled, now grabbing a hold of a large crystal with both hands. She gave a gentle tug and for a second it sounded like the crystal moaned. Megan froze. Could crystals talk? No of course not! So she continued to pull!  
But she heard it again. Another moan.

"What is that? The crystal?" She said out loud. But nothing happened. Then with all of her might, Megan pulled the crystal as hard as she could and the minute she did, she heard a yell!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Megan screamed, now falling back on her backside with the crystal in her hands. Immediately, she saw a large creature stand up and hold its shoulder in pain and start glaring around the room angrily. Its large green eye settled on her!

"Who are you? Why did you pull out my crystal, young one?" He asked in a somewhat agitated tone.

"T-The creature…y-you're the crystal cavern beast!" Megan screamed, now jumping to her feet and trying to run for the door.

"What?! Where are you going?! Come back here!" He commanded, now quickly chasing after her.

"THE CRYSTAL CAVERN BEAST!" Megan screamed, now clutching the crystal to her chest and running faster than ever.

Sasha had just cleaned some dishes when she saw Megan come charging down the stairs and Chromastone only a few steps behind her.

"Wait! Stop! Come back here you!" He called, now concerned that she would get hurt trying to escape him. But Megan was on a mission! She ran to the back door, threw it open, and ran outside!

"Megan!" Sasha said in concern. But Chromastone ran and held her back.

"Stay here! I'll find her." And with those words, he ran off into the night after the frightened child.

Meanwhile, Megan was running so fast that she felt like she was going to faint. She hadn't eaten dinner so she was famished which made her even more tired!

"I-I gotta rest a minute," she said, now pausing to sit on a log. But the minute she sat down, Chromastone burst through the clearing.

"There you are!" He said in relief. "I was worried you may have gotten lost."

"GAH!" Megan said, now backing up and trying to run again when Chromastone jumped over her head and blocked her path. She went crashing into him and he pinched her shoulder, effectively knocking her out. He then picked her up and began to walk back to the mansion.

 _An hour later…_

Megan slowly began to stir because she heard someone calling her name.

"Wake up, little one. It's time to get up." The voice soothed.

Megan's vision slowly began to focus and she saw that she was back in the crystal room and the crystal being was right in front of her. In a panic, Megan shot up from the bed and slid under it.

"Okay, the monster got me! I've gotta…," she was interrupted from her thoughts by amused laughter. The crystal beast was the one laughing! Did evil beasts laugh? No, of course not! He got on his stomach on the bed and then looked at her under the bed (he looked like he was upside down to her).

"Come now. I mean you no harm. I apologize for frightening you, Megan." He grinned.

"W-What?! How do you know my name?"

"I know all about you! I didn't recognize you at first, but I do now from Sasha's pictures of you. You are her daughter, are you not?"

"Yes." She said, almost in a whisper.

"Well then, that makes you a member of my family." He smiled, now beckoning to her to come out, but she shied away. "Oh, now you're not still afraid of me, are you?"

"W-well…,"

"I didn't mean to scare you. You accidentally pulled a crystal out of my shoulder and it hurt. That is why I seemed upset. But I didn't mean to frighten you." He soothed, now reaching out to her.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, I…," she was cut off as she saw him disappear back on top of the bed. Megan then watched in horror as she saw him now stand on the floor and his hands appeared under the bed! He was lifting the bed up to get her! "W-Wait!" She panicked, now running out from under the bed and to a large pile of blankets that were in the corner. Those blankets were left over from a sleepover the other night and she was going to use them as a ladder to climb out a nearby window. Chromastone quickly turned and placed the bed down, now following after her.

"There is no escape from me, Megan," He chuckled, now running after her and watching her try to climb the blankets to get to the window. He climbed up after her and grabbed her ankle! "Gotcha!"

Megan squeaked in alarm as he grabbed her and the two of them went sliding down the blankets and landing in a heap at the bottom. Chromastone then began wiggling his clawed hands into her neck and stomach.

"GAH! NO! NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAH!" Megan pleaded, now squirming harshly.

"You are quite ticklish, my dear," He smiled, now playing her ribs like a piano.

"PLEAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH STHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAAHP!"

"Stop? I should say not. Not after you ran from me and I almost missed my chance to meet you," he laughed, now bending his head down and blowing multiple raspberries in her stomach.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Megan screamed, now arching her back and shaking her head rapidly and pushing on his head.

"No way, young one; I'm not done," came the muffled response as he lifted up her shirt and began nibbling and playfully biting on her stomach.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!" Megan yelled, now twisting around and trying to break free. Chromastone only chuckled as he had his niece wrapped firmly and gently in his arms; she wasn't escaping anytime soon. "P-Please," she begged.

"I will give you a break for a quick moment, my dear. But only if you allow me to meet you." He smiled, now bending down and kissing her on the head.

"Y-Yes," she giggled as he wiped tears of mirth from her cheeks.

"I am your uncle Chromastone, my dear."

"I'm Megan," she smiled, now letting him tickle her sides.

"Pleased to meet you…now, what was all of that about a crystal cavern beast?" He chuckled.

"Well you see, my friends told me that there was a beast called the crystal cavern beast! We're going to the crystal caverns for a field trip in two days and…,"

"And you thought I was the beast?" He chuckled.

"Well, yeah," she said, now looking down sadly.

"Now, now, none of that." He cooed, now digging his face into her neck and planting fun and playful kisses.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAAHHAHA STHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHP!"

"Well, to let you know, I am not a crystal cavern beast. I am an alien and one of your uncles as you now know." He smiled, now gently lifting his face from her neck. "How about I go with you on your field trip to ensure you there is nothing to fear? I will be in my human disguise, of course. "

"Really?! Oh, that would be great, Uncle Chromastone!" Megan squealed in glee, now hugging him around his neck and planting fun and playful kisses on his cheeks, making him chuckle.

"Oh? Starting another tickle fight, I see…," he growled playfully, now pinning her down again and digging his face into her stomach. The two were at it again! But Megan couldn't be happier; not only did she meet a new uncle, but one with a crystal and kind heart.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Hope you enjoyed it, Goldie! This was just for you! I hope you liked it!**

 **To guestsurprise: I loved it! Thank you so much! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
